A Little Bit Rock'n Roll
by TornadoMoose
Summary: Kensi convinces Deeks (with little effort) to prove he was telling the truth by demonstrating his dancing skills to a ridiculous song of her choice… she gets more than she bargains for. Tag to 4x16 ("Lohkay").


**A/N: All right. You've convinced me to post another one.**

 **This one is set after episode 4x16 ("Lohkay"). It's another of the stories I've been sitting on for a while, reworking it until I just barely hate it. It's one of several ideas that occurred to me about how they could have ended up together earlier in a mental series I've referred to in my head as 'missed opportunities.'**

 **Disclaimer: Not only do I not own any creative media rights, I also don't own rights to any other technology or brands that may be mentioned in this totally not for profit work.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary: Kensi convinces Deeks (with little effort) to prove he was telling the truth by demonstrating his dancing skills to a ridiculous song of her choice… she gets more than she bargains for.**

"Prove it," Kensi says flatly, sipping her beer.

"What? Like, you want me to show you a pay stub or something?" Deeks responded incredulously. "Because I was freelance, baby! And it wasn't exactly a job that sent out a W-2 before each tax season."

"Pics or it didn't happen."

"Psh-yeah," he spat out sarcastically. "Because I ever let a camera anywhere near me when I performed. Remember, this was the early 2000's! A time before iPhones, Androids and eight megapixel cameras in every phone."

"Well then I guess I'm left with no choice but to not believe you. So you still owe me another embarrassing fact about yourself," Kensi informed him cheerfully.

They were sitting on her couch working on their third or fourth round of after dinner beers. Whatever bad reality show they had been watching had been immediately ignored once they reopened the topic of Deeks' creative means of financing his college tuition.

"You never said it had to be embarrassing!" he countered.

"Well now I do say so."

"But the thing about you wanting to be a bounty hunter was pretty badass. Not embarrassing at all!" Deeks offered as a reply.

"Maybe not, but I wrote that journal, remember?" the annoyance in Kensi's voice rising again. "So I know about what else you read when you so blatantly invaded my privacy."

Deeks could hear that she was still understandably upset. He genuinely wanted to make it up to her and show her that he was sorry, so he considered other facts about himself and instead rested on an alternative suggestion.

"Or—," he started.

"Or?" Kensi perked up.

"Or…" he hesitated and ran a hand nervously through his own mop of hair. He still hadn't decided if what he was about to say was serious or a joke. "Or I could actually prove it to you. Show you I wasn't lying."

Kensi's eyes narrowed but her face remained neutral. "Do I even want to know how, exactly?" She did. She absolutely did want to know how.

Deeks gulped before continuing, "I could show you some of my moves. Things that I would have no reason to know how to do otherwise."

Kensi's eyebrows shot up when he confirmed her suspicions. She laughed our her reply, "you want to dance for me? Why is it that every time you offer me something, it seems so much more like a punishment than a reward?"

"Hey!" he replied defensively. "I was _really_ good. I was able to cover what financial aid and scholarships wouldn't, just by performing about once a week."

Kensi shook her head but kept her eyes on him. She let the comment about just how frequently he 'performed' slide. Her arms were folded across her chest and her legs were crossed in a subconscious effort to keep herself closed off from him. However, Deeks could see that she was intrigued. Her breathing was even and her gaze steady, but in the few seconds of marginally intense silence, he could see a battle waging in her head as she made her mind up.

"Fine," she said eventually. "You can dance—"

"Ha!" he interrupted. "I promise you won't regret it—!"

"I already do," she cut him off in turn. "But—"

"But?" he repeated suspiciously as a grin spread across her face.

"Anyone can sway to a sexy song," she explained, "so I get to pick the music. And it will be something… challenging."

Deeks only grunted a non committal response, bracing himself for something awful.

"Think of it as an opportunity for you to really prove yourself," she continued, still smiling devilishly.

Resigned to his fate, Deeks sighed , "And what song will I be _mesmerizing_ you to?"

Kensi was so amused with herself that she almost couldn't say it. So she took a moment to leave him in suspense while she searched for the right video on youtube. She literally cackled out loud when she handed him her phone and saw his face drop.

"Donnie and Marie?!" he shouted incredulously.

"What can I say," she said mockingly. "I'm feeling a little bit country…" Kensi paused and enjoyed the open-mouthed shock and silence she had produced in him.

"And a little bit rock'n roll?" he finished in a demure tone. Kensi only nodded gleefully in response.

Deeks sighed loudly again before sluggishly getting up off of the couch. Kensi repositioned herself so she sat upright and at attention. She looked away from his sulking figure only to check that her living room blinds were drawn closed. He took a moment to plug her phone into her speakers on the shelf, and another moment to clear some more space on her living room floor muttering about tripping hazards as he did so.

He took center stage in front of her and appeared ready to begin, but held a finger up in pause and headed briskly towards her front door.

"Where are you going?" she called out. "Get back here, you coward!"

Deeks reappeared a moment later wearing the zip up hoodie he had left at the door.

"One more layer to remove," he explained, winking at her. Kensi chose to ignore the wink and instead settled in apprehensively for his performance.

Finally he started the music after another impatient prod from Kensi. At first, he simply two-stepped to the corny 70's beat and Kensi was immediately confused and disappointed at the same time. But after a few more seconds, her jaw nearly dropped as Deeks started to throw his hips into it. He placed his hands on his thighs, over jeans that always fit snug to him in just the right ways, and gyrated with the rhythm of the vocals.

His dance became surprisingly complex; swaying and stepping, pelvic thrusts in time with the beat, his hands all over his own body as he shed his sweatshirt, then his belt, and taking a break from dancing to the music he placed a foot on the arm rest of the couch beside Kensi to remove his sock, then the other. Who knew sock removal could be so sensual? By the look on her face, Kensi sure didn't. She considered and decided against whooping at him or telling him to 'take it off.' If it were a more public performance, she might. But for some reason, she felt that the privacy of their current situation made it too intimate for such antics.

For her part, Kensi had tried to school her face into a neutral expression. But the combination of his (albeit talented) dancing with the upbeat music left her with a quizzical look of amusement. If she really thought it through, that was better than showing what she actually felt: desire. She continued to sit stiffly with her arms and legs crossed, which helped keep her reactions in check. By the time Deeks got his shirt off and his sinuous muscles were flexing nearly within her grasp, she could feel a little of her composure starting to slip away. He was sexy, dammit. And this was a terrible idea.

He had gradually moved into her space more and more and by now was practically fucking the air in front of her. To her immediate relief he turned around to face away from her as he started to really pull down his jeans. He didn't see her eyes nearly pop out of her face when she saw his boxer briefs cling to his butt. The temptation for her to reach out and touch him was growing by the second and then all too soon, the song was over and he stood before her wearing only his underwear and a bashful smirk.

"That's it?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. In an attempt to clarify her question that only made it worse, she added, "I thought there was… more to it."

Deeks laughed through slightly heavy breathing. "Ha ha, nope. This is as far as it ever got, though some routines were a bit more complicated." He paused before adding, "and I would usually wear underwear that was a bit more… revealing. You'll have to forgive me, I wasn't prepared and had to make this one up on the spot."

He hesitated at her intense gaze, then stepped even closer to her and in a low, gravelly voice he told her, "But you want me to keep going, don't you?"

Kensi didn't look away and was suddenly aware of how much she was having to control her breathing to conceal her racing heartbeat. She made no indication that she wanted him to stop as he slowly slipped his thumbs beneath the waistband of his boxers. He pulled them down slightly, then stopped short.

"You need to help me," he said to her softly. "Show me that this is what you want."

Kensi had no idea what had come over her. Yeah, the two of them had been attracted to each other for years now. And yeah, they have their 'thing,' but she was not expecting this, and was also not prepared to resist. Her mind tried to come up with reasons she shouldn't go along with him, but she drew a blank.

So slowly, she reached out to him, running her finger tips tentatively down his lower abs, resting her hands on his hands which were still at his waist. Together they pushed his underwear down past his knees before letting it fall the rest of the way. Kensi's eyes rested only momentarily on his thick cock, already coming to life. It occurred to her that he would have filled out a banana hammock nicely.

Pushing such thoughts from her mind she instead sought his blue eyes, watching hers from only inches away. He was still bent over and reached up to cup her cheek. She tilted her head, expecting him to pull her in for a kiss. Surprising her, he pivoted and sat on the couch next to her, drawing her whole body closer with his free arm.

Growing impatient and tossing aside the last shreds of her self restraint, Kensi closed the gap between them and slanted her lips over his. Deeks moaned into her mouth when her tongue sought access to his. His hands tugged at her shirt and worked at her bra clasps when she was unwilling to break contact long enough to let him pull her shirt off. Finally though, he did manage to get both garments off in a single motion, before she dove back in for another greedy kiss.

For all the ogling at his body she had just done, Kensi was mostly ignoring his naked form and instead focused all of her attention on the sensations of consuming his face with her lips and tongue while running her fingers through his soft hair.

His hands had wandered lower to cup her ass before moving between them to unbutton her jeans. Before Deeks could make much progress, Kensi pushed him down onto his back and ran her palms down his chest and along his thighs. A harsh groan escaped him then as she caressed the sensitive skin. She looked at him only briefly before bringing her face down to his growing erection. Gripping him firmly, she ran her tongue up and down the soft flesh and then took him past her lips and into her mouth, pumping his shaft in time with her bobbing head.

Deeks had surrendered entirely to the pleasure she was giving him. He may have fantasized about this moment happening, but he had never actually believed it would unfold like this. He saw that her free hand had slipped into the front of her jeans, and with a certain amount of will power, he pulled her off of his now completely hard dick and brought her face up to his lips for a passionate kiss.

Picking up where she left off with her pants, Deeks lay her down on the couch and peeled off her jeans and simple panties. Spreading her legs, he ran his thumb across her bundle of nerves and moved his head down towards her visibly wet pussy, but she pulled him up instead.

"Hey!" he cried out. "I was gonna eat that!"

Smiling at him through breathy laughs she told him, "No need. I've waited long enough already."

Deeks chuckled as she shifted him onto his back again. That was a sentiment he could definitely agree with. She climbed onto his lap, straddling his hips and true to her word, wasted no time in lowering herself onto him, taking him completely in one slow motion.

Partners moaned in synch and Deeks let out another growl, "Fuck, Kens."

She began rocking her hips slowly, but with purpose; making sure she could feel every inch of friction in their motions. His arms were around her waist and he decided it was time to finally pay attention to her perfect breasts, now swaying only centimeters from his face. He managed a sloppy kiss on each mound before her demanding lips claimed his again. Their muffled moans growing louder as her pace increased.

They attempted two slight variations in posture before Deeks simply rolled Kensi over, and leaning her against the arm rest he entered her from behind. In this position he could really take over; hitting her in just the right spot with long, hard strokes again and again and again. Kensi dug her nails into her couch and could focus on little more than the waves of pleasure that were beginning to crash over her.

Deeks could feel that she was coming undone, and he was pretty sure he couldn't hold on much longer either. In that instant it occurred to him that he wanted to look her in the eyes. So pulling out of her, he rolled her one last time, devouring her disappointed whimper with his mouth on hers.

With their chests pressed tightly together and slick skin sliding back and forth, Deeks pushed into her over and over again, feeling her climax as clearly as he heard her hiss his name harshly, her lips pressed against his cheek. He sucked on the pulse point of her neck and thrust once, twice a third time more before emptying deep within her, the power of his own orgasm causing him to tremble as he slowly came down.

"Wow," is all he managed to say when he'd caught his breath enough to form words.

"Uh-huh," was Kensi's equally eloquent response.

Deeks continued to hold her beneath him. He wanted desperately to talk about what just happened. Unsure if he should offer to move to the bed or stay any later, he opted instead to make a joke. "So then, would you say we're even now?"

She rolled her eyes but couldn't wipe the satisfied grin off her face. "If nothing else, I suppose I can at least forgive you for snooping."

"Just like that?" he said, nudging her nose with his before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "I think I may have come out ahead on this one."

"Well then, you'd best make it up to me again."


End file.
